


Brothels and Back Kisses

by BawdyBean



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM Scene, Back kisses, Bisexuality, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fandom Blind Friendly, Fingerfucking, Kink Negotiation, OC Kiss Bingo, Rimming, Shibari, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BawdyBean/pseuds/BawdyBean
Summary: Erdi has always dreamt of adventure, travel to far away places and experiencing great things. So when Marcus asks her if she wants to tag along on a trip through a portal to see a new world she is eager to go.The Continent holds many dangers and just as many wonders. Aldith has managed to create quite the niche for herself among them both in Vizima one of the capitol cities- depending on who's winning which war -by working to the top of the heap and taking over one of the local brothels. Her girls are happy, well cared for, and offer a wider and more specialized variety of services than the other places in town.When Aldith overhears Erdi's bubbly voice in the tavern across the street, she is immediately drawn to her, and ends up offering Erdi the kind of adventure Erdi herself didn't even know how much she would enjoy.
Relationships: Erdi/Aldith (OC)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Discord Community Archive, OC Kiss Bingo 2020





	Brothels and Back Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Syllis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syllis/gifts).



> Erdi is nothing more than a maid in Skyrim that Syllis has turned into a fullblown canon OC at this point. Aldith is my own OC from Witcher, who is featured currently in my fic Finding Center and will be featured in several other AU fics that have been written but not posted yet.
> 
> Written for OC Kiss Bingo month prompt: Back kisses.
> 
> Thanks for letting me steal Erdi Syl!

Aldith had met the woman at The Hairy Bear when she’d gone over for a hot lunch. The distinctively _different_ accent had drawn Aldith’s attention like a particularly good bard striking up their lute.

Taking her hot ham on roll, with smashed mustard seeds and slices of cheese, all neatly wrapped in a piece of waxed well worn linen and tied with twine, Aldith deviated from her plans to return to the brothel. Instead she curved over the to a rickety table where a woman sat with a man, both with ebony hair. Their locks gleamed almost blue in the candlelight thrown around the room reflecting golden orange off the greasy window panes.

“I couldn’t help but overhear it sounds like you are from out of the area.” Aldith pulled up a chair without asking. “Care for a bit of advice?”

“Oh?! Is there something I should know? About this city, I mean.” The woman’s voice was as perky as her nose, covered in a spread of freckles over light skin, and quite probably her tits. Her blue armor, open in the front to reveal an expanse of skin exposed down nearly to her navel drew Aldith’s eyes and her lips curled in a smile. This girl knew what she was doing.

Aldith calmed herself not sure why she was drawn to this woman in particular. Maybe Marsali had been out of town too long, after all. Blue eyes flashed at her, interested. “Don’t drink the beer here. Everyone local or who’s been around knows- that no one knows what goes into the ale at The Hairy Bear.” Aldith dropped her voice conspiratorial. “The food here is the best in town for your coin.” The last bit Aldith announced loudly and proudly. It was true after all.

Glancing at her mug of ale, and then at the bowl of beans and ham, the young woman stared up at Aldith with widening grin. “My name’s Erdi. And that over there is Marcus.”

Marcus, the man with the overgrown scruffy goatee, and eyebrows to make a maiden jealous. He tipped his mug of ale, looking inside before setting it back flat, and giving Aldith a nod along with a discreet once over. “You’re right. The ham and beans are extremely good.” Marcus continued eating from his bowl, watching Erdi and Aldith with what appeared to be nonchalance but Aldith could see was really a familiar gaze of assessment.

“Aldith.” Reaching out a hand, Aldith sought out Erdi’s to give it a shake, then offered it to Marcus. He may have had dirt under his fingernails but his skin was smooth enough that Aldith knew he wasn’t participating in manual labor. The gruff look was simply a look she suspected. “I am the owner and Madame of the establishment across the street, Eager Thighs. It’s a brothel if the name didn’t give it away.”

A wink and a soft smile at Erdi accompanied the tinkling of Aldith’s laugh. “I’d like to invite you two over for a drink. When you’re done eating of course. I assure you, I do know what is in the ale we serve there. If you prefer, I have tea or vodka.”

“Oh, I don’t think I have ever been inside a brothel before. What do you think Marcus? We aren’t doing anything else at the moment.” Cheery and bouncy, Erdi’s voice seemed to pull some of the tension from Marcus and he nodded in assent.

“Of course, we’d be honored to join you. I don’t see why we couldn’t.” His beans and ham were half gone now, Aldith noted.

“Well Erdi,” Aldith nodded at each in turn, “Marcus. I very much look forward to seeing you two shortly then. Across the street kitty corner. You can’t miss Eager Thighs. If I’m not right in sight just ask any of the girls and they will gladly find me.”

As soon as she stepped out into the street the brisk lake wind brought a chill to Aldith’ skin that was directly opposed to the heat she felt between her legs. She wanted that woman. That innocent bubbling voice, and freckled face. Wanted to see her breaking in passion.

* * *

Not even an hour later the pair showed up on the main floor of Eager Thighs, and Aldith let a bit of her excitement leak out. Giving them a small wave.

She’d been discussing with a patron who the best choice for him might be; a significantly older gentleman with some plumbing issues as he referred to it when talking to Aldith about it, she suggested he go find Nelly and keep an open mind about what needed to work in order for him to feel satisfied. With a quizzical look he moved away to look for Nelly. Oh, he’ll be back— again and again— Aldith thought to herself with a suppressed grin.

As soon as was polite, Aldith made her way over. “I’m so glad you came. Here let’s find a seat and get some drinks. What would you like? Beer, tea or vodka Erdi? Marcus?”

Aldith led the way to a couch with a low table and a couple of ottomans on the other side of it. Marcus took an ottoman, right away and Aldith took Erdi by the hand tugging her toward the couch.

A slightly surprised squeak and a giggle later Erdi sat down on the couch next to Aldith. “Mmm, tea please? What’s the vodka like, though I wonder?”

“I’ll have some tea, please.” Marcus was looking around, interested in the goings on of the brothel floor.

When Margaret came near by Aldith called out to her and Margaret approached. “Yes, Madame Aldith?”

“Could you get us a pot of tea, please Margaret? Three cups and a shot of pepper vodka.” Stretching her arm around the back of the couch Aldith dangled her hand down to brush a finger up Erdi’s neck, exposed nicely by her short cropped hair. “I’ll let you try my vodka, if you like it, I’ll go get you a shot.”

The tea arrived promptly. On a tray surrounded by an assortment of nice ceramic cups, painted delicately with flowers, each cup was a slightly different style. “Thank you.” Aldith smiled politely to Margaret who wandered off to find a patron to socialize, maybe to charge for her time.

One small plain clay cup of vodka sat nestled amongst the teacups and Aldith offered it to Erdi first. “Try just a sip. It bites.” The crows feet around Aldith’s crinkled as she grinned at Erdi.

Erdi took a small sip and coughed. Thumping her chest she cleared her throat. “Sweet Lady, that doesn’t bite, it _burns_.” Never one to be shy, Aldith let her fingers touch Erdi’s when she took the little clay cup away from her, knocking it all back in one go.

“Mmm. Sometimes the best things hurt a little. Right before they make you feel warm and fuzzy inside.” Setting the clay cup down, Aldith proceeded to pour them each a cup of tea. The warm herbal scent floated between them all and Aldith let it mix with the pleasant heat of the vodka. “So what are you looking for in Vizima?”

“Nothing in particular.” This time it was Marcus who spoke up. He seemed to have calmed considerably in the last few minutes, watching the girls go about their work. The floor was busy as usual and the girls were enjoying themselves, never lacking for the attention of a well mannered client. “We’re just visiting, exploring really. Erdi here wanted to go on an adventure, always dreaming of seeing far off places.”

The cool look Erdi gave him made Marcus smirk and raise one slightly too perfect for his scruffy face eyebrow back at her. “Well, who wouldn’t want to go on an adventure once in a while?” The huffiness in her voice made Aldith think of how out of breath she wanted to make this woman.

Finger still tracing up and down Erdi’s bare neck under Marcus’ watchful eyes, Aldith giggled. “I run a brothel. Every day is an adventure here. I could show you, Erdi.”

“OH! I mean. I’m not here to purchase anyone’s time Madame.” Marcus rolled his eyes oh so dramatically and Aldith felt quite the kindred spirit there. He clearly understood her game. It would never have gone this far for free if payment were to be involved. The drinks would have been paid for by Erdi, not Aldith.

Aldith allowed herself a wide grin and a wink at Marcus. “Oh no coin is needed. I run this place, I mostly enjoy adventures for my own pleasure anymore. Or your’s if you’d be interested and willing. Perhaps Marcus doesn’t mind entertaining himself for a few hours?” Eyebrows lifting in question to Marcus, Aldith leaned in to speak quietly to Erdi. Scratching her fingernails lightly up through Erdi’s short cut hair. “And no one calls me Madame Aldith unless they are buying from me or working for me. Of which, you are neither.”

The blushing red that was working hard to cover the skin between Erdi’s freckles, traveled down. Lower past her clavicles, deep into the valley between those perky tits and Aldith had to snap her eyes back up when Erdi spoke. It was confident and rushed out of her mouth like a spring brook. “Marcus wouldn’t mind at _all_ , would you Marcus.”

Digging in the purse tied at her waist Erdi had loosed the tie and handed Marcus a small handful of coin. “Go on. Enjoy yourself, why don’t you?” When Marcus didn’t stand Erdi added a few more coins and waved a hand in his direction.

Finally speaking Marcus simply asked Aldith, “I’d rather keep the table for now. You won’t be using it anyway. Do your girls play dice or cards?”

“Of course they do, I am sure you’ll find some friends down here. Dice and cards are free except for the money you bet. And tea is on the house.” Standing up Aldith walked in front of Erdi, reached a hand out behind her. “Come with me my dear, I’ll take you somewhere much more comfortable.

* * *

Upstairs in Aldith’s room, Erdi sat on the couch and sipped tea from the fresh pot Aldith had requested sent up. Aldith had taken a seat next to her, cradling her own warm cup, and perched her legs on Erdi’s lap— ankles crossed. “So, you’re clearly not inexperienced with women. Nor sex in general. I would like to have an adventure with you. To play as I call it. It’s a very sexual kind of play. Usually. Not always, it can be other things. A negotiation of control. Pleasure, or pain, many things. But what I want with you would very much be a sexual kind of play.”

“What do you think? Would you like to play like that with me, Erdi?” Sitting back against the arm of the couch Aldith watched Erdi closely. Watched as she glanced quickly away to the floor at her left before looking ahead again. Her eyes blinking closed and opening but not quite as far.

Lips pulling just a bit thinner. “I could be a part of a play like that with you if that’s what you wanted to help satisfy yourself, but I want to be satisfied as well. I have participated in those types of plays before.”

“Mmm.” Aldith sat up abruptly, swinging her legs down and setting her tea on the table. Sitting right next to Erdi she splayed her hand up along the back of Erdi’s head, sinking her fingers into that shorn hair and scritching Erdi’s scalp. With the forefinger of her other hand Aldith tipped Erdi’s chin up forcing her to blue eyes to connect. “But that isn’t what I asked. I asked if you would _like_ to play with me. Not if you would play with me to please me.” The finger on Erdi’s chin traveled up. Traced whisper light over Erdi’s dark wine colored lips, no doubt leaving them as sensitive as it left Aldith’s fingertip. “Make no mistake. If I play with you it will be for your pleasure not mine, my dear. I will enjoy it, I enjoy pulling apart what a person desires and giving it to them. But if you play with me it will be about _you_ and no one else.”

Swallowing, Erdi took a deep breath and when she blinked her blue eyes open Aldith could see they were being swallowed by the black of her pupil. “Yes.”

“Hmm?” Aldith’s finger trailed down, over Erdi’s chin, down her neck, into the valley of her chest. Then abruptly pulled away. “Yes, what?”

“Yes. I’d like to play with you like that.” It was a quiet statement, but it held an ambition that Aldith liked. Here was a woman who had played before but not like it should have been, and she was willing to learn anew with Aldith. It was a heady opportunity to be given.

“Very good. I very much want to play with you, Erdi.” The hand in Erdi’s hair never stopped, and Aldith had to rescue Erdi’s teacup as it was in danger of falling from her hands. “But first I need to know some things about you.”

Nodding almost imperceptibly, Erdi’s eyes never left Aldith.

“What kind of sex do you enjoy the most?” Aldith’s smile reached her eyes again. She did love learning about people. Their most intimate details. Piecing them together and then using those things to pull them apart.

That questions drew an outright laugh from Erdi that was startling after their earnest exchange a few moments ago. “It would appear that I seem to enjoy young virgin men quite a lot. But I like many things.”

Aldith traced a circle on Erdi’s open palm. “Good to know I am not the only one here who enjoys both sexes. So you like teaching people in bed then?”

Nodding vigorously, Erdi confirmed Aldith’s guess. “Oh, very much so.”

“Are you eager to please? How do you handle correction?” Aldith pressed on.4

Erdi frowned. “It depends on the correction? I might get angry at some types. I can certainly play eager to please for you.”

Catching Erdi’s misstep into how she could play the way someone else _wanted_ her to, Aldith said nothing yet. “What kind of correction makes you angry?”

“If you request something and then give me pain without giving me even a chance to respond to the request. That’s one.” Erdi was still frowning, perhaps she was thinking back to prior experiences. Remembering what she didn’t enjoy about them. Aldith had already decided that Erdi would be getting a lot of pleasure from her adventure here in Vizima.

“That’s being set up to fail and unless you have agreed ahead of time that it’s something you want it is unfair for someone to do that to you.” Aldith worked hard to keep the annoyance out of her voice. “You said you can play eager to please, but that is just a play as you said earlier, I want to know about the real you. Do _you_ love pleasing people, does it arouse you to do so?”

Erdi cast a sideways glance at Aldith. “Me personally and not who I can play as? Then no, I am not eager to please anymore, I am quite over that, in fact.”

“Good.” Aldith smiled and Erdi’s sideways glance grew slightly horrified. “I said I wanted to know about you, and you are starting to tell me. About the real you not who you’ve been trained to show people.”

“I-” Erdi shut her mouth and there was an extended pause. “I was raised in a temple. To the Goddess of love, beauty, erotic desires, aesthetics and such. It’s sometimes hard to differentiate between what I was taught about being pleasing to others and what I desire for myself.”

“That’s perfectly alright. I will work with you to help you find your own desires. It’s about time someone did. I’m quite sure you are not interested in servicing, you’ve done plenty of that in many ways it seems.” Aldith reached forward and took a sip of her tea, her hand remaining buried in Erdi’s hair. “Are you seeking mutual satisfaction here or only to satisfy your own desires?”

Erdi crossed her arms in front of her chest and closed her eyes, head pressing back into Aldith’s hand. “Mutual is fine.”

“Fine but not great. Mmm, I don’t think so. Mutual is not what you really want, what you need. You need to be worshiped for once, like you were taught to worship others.” Under Aldith’s fingertips Erdi’s hair rose on end and Aldith could see goosebumps raise up on her exposed skin. “Yes, that’s it.”

“Oh, yes. I think I would like that very much.” Licking her lips, Erdi's eyes remained closed.

“Is there anything that you never want during sex? Before or after even?” Aldith didn’t have anything too drastic planned for this sweet girl, besides making her shake apart, but she just never knew and it was important to ask.

Erdi opened her eyes finally. Bright blue looking right into Aldith. “I don’t cuddle. It’s… not something I do. I don’t form attachments. Sex is only sex for me. It’s fun and I want to be able to enjoy it without feeling trapped.”

“That is easily enough accommodated. I admit I do usually cuddle with someone I play with afterward. Because they often desire it as do I, it’s my job to watch over them for a bit. However I can come up with another way to keep a close eye on you that doesn’t mean smothering you in a hug.” As long as Erdi wasn’t outright refusing aftercare at all Aldith so no reason why this couldn’t be worked around, and make a mental note to have the girls heat water for the tub in the private room across the hall.

“Two more things. How do you feel about being tied up, and I need you to give me a word, that will act as a safeword. If you say it, I will stop the scene immediately and make sure you are alright.” Aldith wondered if anyone had ever bothered to negotiate with Erdi like this before. Or if they had just jumped into the deep end with her and enjoyed themselves unaware she might not, and that she might not even feel safe.

A strange look came over Erdi, and she announced a little to loud, “Cheese!”

Aldith giggled. “Alright. That is a good choice, I would surely notice if you said cheese in bed. What about being tied up?”

“Would I be able to get out if I needed? I don’t think it would bother me. I don’t even mind a little bit of pain, just nothing sustained.” The strange look was gone now and Erdi’s head pressed back into Aldith’s massaging hand again. “Oh, my Goddess would not like it if I was tied up in a mess though, it would need to be pretty. It’s kind of hard to explain, but aesthetically—do you understand?”

“I do. I dislike it when the ropes don’t look lovely as well. That is no problem. You will look lovely for me and for your Goddess. I promise.” Tracing her fingertip along Erdi’s lips again Aldith went around and around them. Pulled down on her chin with that finger and then leaned in to kiss only her bottom lip.

“You will be able to get out of the ropes anytime you want. That is what ‘cheese’ is for. I will untie you. Now, I need to arrange a few things for when we are done. You will do as I say yes?” A silent soft nod from Erdi sent a thrill down Aldith’s spine. “Good. Lovely girl. I want you to undress completely. Fold your clothes and set them right here. Lay down in the middle of my bed there, on your back, and wait for me.”

Down in the kitchen, Aldith quickly ordered for a hot bath to be set up in the tub across the hall in about an hour. The cook promised to have a tray of sweet meats and a pitcher apple juice chilled over ice there was well. Aldith had gathered Erdi may not be much of one for alcohol.

Marcus was busy in the middle of a game of dice with Nelly. Chatting happily about which local bards were worth seeing. Moving quickly back up the stairs Aldith paused for a moment outside her door to catch her breath and calm herself before she entered.

Inside Erdi was just as she’d ordered. Naked as a bluebird in the trees, laying on top of Aldith’s bed. Legs pressed tightly together in a long line down the center of the bed, a patch of thick dark curls crowning the top of them. A thin line of dark fuzz leading up from there along the smooth flat of Erdi’s belly where her arms lay crossed atop it.

Perfect tits sat proudly on display atop her chest. Pert but with enough give that no one would doubt that she was in her second decade. And Aldith wanted to eat her alive. Gently. Until Erdi couldn’t hold herself together anymore.

Walking toward the bed Aldith noted Erdi’s blue quilted vest, linen shirt and pants, all neatly folded on the couch. Such a good girl. Obedient. Erdi looked over from the bed and Aldith didn’t admonish her, this wouldn’t be that kind of scene. Her face was an excited mix of anticipation and apprehension.

Aldith stopped at the basket under the bedside stand, she picked up her crop out of habit, slipping the leather loop over her hand and settling it on her wrist. Choosing three ropes made of silk dyed the deepest black Aldith took a bottle of scented oil out as well. One rope was short and the others longer.

Letting the ropes and oil fall on the bed, Aldith knelt on it with one knee and both hands, grinning at Erdi. She stalked forward slowly swinging a leg over Erdi’s hips and setting her own weight down on them. Aldith wondered a bit how Erdi saw her. Gray hair and bronze skin worn by time, Aldith was taller, more solidly built than the slight woman she’d just effectively trapped below her.

Taking the short black silk rope Aldith wound the middle of it loosely around her first two fingers several times, then snagged the tail between them. With her other hand she expertly grabbed the the other tail, pulling each through the inside of the loops around her fingers, drawing them out to be larger loops of their own. The action naturally tightened down the three rings she’d made around her fingers, snugging them down on the ropes now running inside them.

Adjusting each loop carefully as Erdi watched, Aldith cinched this and that quickly in a well practiced manner until she held up a pair of impeccable black silk handcuffs. “Hands.” Erdi held her hand up to Aldith obediently, and Aldith grinned at the way it pressed her tits together in offering. The cuffs went easily over Erdi’s hands—a nimble tug of the tails tightening them. A simple overhand knot locked them in place so they wouldn’t accidentally tighten if Erdi struggled and Aldith used the tails to draw Erdi’s hands above her head. Leaning over her, dipping down for a full bodied kiss, Aldith pressed her own body still clothed along Erdi’s bare one as she wound the tails around the iron eyebolt that adorned the top of her headboard.

Once it was tied off Aldith drew back. Erdi’s cheeks were rosy again, and her nipples had started to pucker up into stiff peaks under the rub of Aldith’s cloths. Sitting heavily on Erdi’s slim hips, Aldith drew her crop down over Erdi’s tits, teasing the leather leaf of the tongue around the dusky edge of one nipple.

Erdi blinked slowly. “Mmm don’t fret. I won’t hurt you, much.” One hand splayed out on Erdi’s stomach Aldith let leaned forward again, licked at Erdi’s other nipple, then captured it with her mouth, sucking softly. She set her crop lightly bouncing over Erdi’s other tit, avoiding her nipple completely.

A surprised grunt burst out of Erdi, followed by a heady moan. Aldith let her crop fall, hanging from her wrist once more, and plucked at Erdi’s neglected nipple. Raising her head she grinned at Erdi, darting her tongue out for one more taste. “You like that?”

A brisk nod was all she got in reply and she gave a sharp pinch to Erdi’s nipple, quickly there and gone. “I like words. Address me as Boss when we play.”

“Yes.” Erdi huffed out. “Yes, Boss. I liked that.”

“Good.” A lazing fingernail circled Erdi’s stiff nipple, Aldith pinched it gently between her fingers and tugged to hear Erdi inhale. “We’ll find more of what you like.”

Aldith opened the bottle of oil, scented with ylang ylang it was rare here, but it was said to provoke arousal. Dribbling a trail of oil from the dark line of fuzz on Erdi’s belly up to her collarbones, Aldith made detours to swirl thin lines of it over her tits. Corking it again, after adding a small amount to her hand Aldith let her crop slide of her wrist and lay on the bed.

Rubbing her hands together Aldith splaying them both out on Erdi’s belly. Rolled her thumbs up Erdi’s warm skin and massaged. Slow and methodical Aldith worked up to her ribs, traced lightly along the dips there, drawing her hands up from Erdi’s sides. Walked her fingertips up Erdi’s breastbone, pressing diligently down with each step. Never once letting her hands stray to those enticing breasts.

The heat was building under Aldith’s hips, Erdi’s skin underneath her sweltering where they touched. The anticipation growing more and more. Erdi arched up, raising herself off the bed as much as she was able to, trying to seek Aldith’s hands, to get her to touch where she clearly wanted most. It pulled at the ropes and strained her arms above her head.

“Beautiful, girl. You’re Goddess would love you like this.” Aldith’s hands wrapped around the base of Erdi’s tits, squeezing up and up, until only the tips of her reddened nipples remained. Pinched between Aldith’s thumbs and fingers. Erdi shuddered, a cry struggling out of her throat.

And Aldith started all over again. Hands swirling over Erdi’s belly, tracing her rubs, walking up her breastbone, running out her collarbones, and finally blessedly kneading her tits, pulling her nipples in a tight pinch that ended in a quick flick that made Erdi gasp.

Aldith giggled, climbing down Erdi’s body, hands on Erdi’s hips holding her to the bed. Forcing a knee between Erdi’s, Aldith ran her oily hands up Erdi’s thighs. Here she was more muscled, stronger, in comparison to the slight build of her upper body and Aldith admired it.

“Open up for me. Show yourself to me.” Aldith’s voice was low and husky. It dripped with arousal like honey, thick and sweet.

There was no shyness in Erdi opening her legs for Aldith. She exhaled heavily, spreading herself wide under Aldith’s guiding hands. The oil leftover on Aldith’s palms soaked readily into the inside of Erdi’s thighs when she pushed them up and open wider. Squeezing and kneading from the inside of Erdi’s knee to the very tops of the inside of her thighs Aldith listened to her breath quicken.

Aldith laid on her stomach in between Erdi’s legs. Massaged up the inside of her legs again, pressing deeper this time. At the top of Erdi’s thighs Aldith didn’t pause but kept going, teasing the tight tendons stretched between those gorgeous legs and that delectable looking cunt.

Running her thumbs up the center of those dark curls, Aldith’s mouth fell open at the slick trail that glistened behind them. Biting her lip at the sounds Erdi made Aldith pressed her thumbs into the center again and pulled them apart—up and outward—exposing Erdi’s sweet cunt.

“Look at you. So gorgeous, such a good girl for me. Your Goddess would be pleased.” The scent of her was heady and Aldith moved her hand to splay Erdi’s lips open from above. Resting on her elbow she let her other hand trace around the slick pink folds. Trapping Erdi’s clit between her forefinger and ring finger Aldith applied the slightest bit of pressure, letting it slip along between them.

Writhing on the bed Erdi’s legs closed around Aldith involuntarily before opening wide again. “Oh Sweet Lady.” Erdi whispered her exclamation to no one in particular, and Aldith grinned, releasing her throbbing nub. “Please, Boss…”

“Please what?” Aldith traced a finger around the outside of Erdi’s nub, never quite touching it. “Please to this?” Bending her head down Aldith darted her tongue out to lick the barest tip of Erdi’s clit, and Erdi heaved a breath. “Or maybe this?” Aldith could hear the playful tease in her own voice.  
“Oh! That, yes, that’s good.” Aldith gave a mischievous flick to the taut tendon stretching from Erdi’s thigh to her groin.

“What do you call me?” The tease dropped away, but Aldith didn’t let herself sound too harsh.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Boss. More of that, please, Boss?” It sounded as if Erdi was hesitant to ask now but couldn’t resist anyway and it was exactly where Aldith wanted her.

Tongue flicking out to caress Erdi’s nub again, a moment longer, a bit harder, Aldith drew a breath. “Of course sweet girl. You’re so beautiful. Taste so good, how could I say no?” Diving forward she sucked Erdi’s clit into her mouth, holding it with her lips and gently working it with her tongue as Erdi bucked underneath her.

Fingers still holding Erdi’s slick lips open, Aldith’s arm laid over Erdi’s hip and the side of her belly holding her down as she struggled through the intense sparks of pleasure. Aldith traced the fingers of her other hand up and down Erdi’s wet entrance, releasing her clit just as she thrust a finger inside.

Rocking on Aldith’s hand as best she could, Erdi squirmed and Aldith grinned eagerly. Adding a second finger and licking around them, thumbing over Erdi’s sensitive clit now and then. Inside Erdi, Aldith stroked the pads of her fingers along Erdi’s walls until Erdi was shivering and shaking.

“Sweet girl, you don’t need my permission. This is for you.” Thumb swirling around Erdi’s clit more frequently Aldith watched rapt as the tension built higher for the girl. Her chest heaving, splotchy red, freckles gone dark.

Sucking Erdi’s nub back into her mouth, Aldith moaned around it. Completely turned on by how close to giving in Erdi was. When it caused Erdi to rock her hips up hard into Aldith’s mouth, Aldith took it, opened her mouth and pressed back riding it out. Hand moving away, the black curls tickled around Aldith’s face and she didn’t mind at all.

Grabbing Erdi’s ass, Aldith squeezed it hard, pressed her face into the amazing cunt offered up to her and licked at the nub that was driving Erdi to the brink. Relentless and unforgiving, Aldith’s fingers kept stroking up against Erdi’s inner walls until Erdi closed her legs around Aldith’s face.

Rocking and squeezing around her on the bed, hands pulled taut above her. “Oh! Dibella’s Lips!” Aldith went with it. Closing her own eyes in the darkness and inhaling the deep heady salty scent before holding her breath. Gentling her licks and stilling her fingers when Erdi’s body clamped down hard on her.

Slowly the rocking against her face stilled and Erdi’s legs fell open again, allowing Aldith to breath again. Pulling out fingers utterly wet with Erdi’s slick Aldith grinned up at her, taking her time in licking each finger clean, sucking them into her mouth and humming softly at the taste.

Hair damp with sweat, short fringe clinging to her forehead as she panted in air, Erdi was flushed as she stared at Aldith. Head straining up from the bed to watch entranced. Only to be thrown back against the bed when Aldith pushed her legs apart and began to lick Erdi herself clean. Dipping her tongue inside where her fingers had been.

Erdi shook. “Too much, Boss. Please.”

Relenting, Aldith pushed up on her hands. “Alright, turn over.” When Erdi gave her a questioning look, Aldith moved from between her legs. “You can turn over without me untying your hands surely. You were eeling about quite a bit a moment ago.” Aldith laughed, high and delighted.

Sure enough. Erdi, with a little nudging from Aldith was able to flip onto her stomach, turning her head to the side so she could breath. Tracing a hand up one fair leg, Aldith cupped the cheek of Erdi’s ass giving it a firm squeeze before moving on and running her fingers up Erdi’ spine.

Taking another of the black silk ropes Aldith crawled around the bed, picking up Erdi’s foot and bending her leg at the knee to place it in her lap. Folding the rope in half Aldith laid the bent end along the length of Erdi’s foot tucking the two strands of rope in between Erdi’s big toe and the one next to it. Erdi jerked her foot at the rope invading between her toes but Aldith held her ankle firm.

Drawing the folded together rope across the front of Erdi’s foot Aldith brought them around the inside of her ankle, behind it and across the front of her foot again in perfect ‘X’. The ropes went around under Erdi’s foot like a stirrup and then crossed over the top of the ‘X’ again, behind her ankle and around the outside.

After a third wrap Aldith untucked the rope from Erdi’s toes to wiggle and giggle from her. Bringing it along the side of Erdi’s foot so it matched the pattern and ended near the stirrup area where she wrapped the tails around it before slipping the short folded end all the way under the entire line of ropes there. Drawing the short end up through the loop she’d left Adlith pulled the tails snug, tightening the knot.

With a quick tickle Aldith let Erdi pull her foot away and then captured the other one to repeat the process with the last rope. When she was done Erdi wore dark boots of black silk rope crisscrossing nicely over her ankles with ropes drawing them down from the middle of her feet. Aldith pulled the long tails of first one and then the other to secure Erdi’s feet to the bed posts, opening her legs wide again and letting her feel the tiniest bit of pull on her body.

Now that Erdi wasn’t going anywhere, Aldith took her time rolling her black tights down her legs and laying them over the back of the couch with the wrap she’d set there when they first came up from the brothel floor. She’d worn a jade green men's tunic, it was slit all the way from breastbone to crotch and fastened back together with ties. Made of a light linen it suited her well and she’d left the ties few ties open as well as the ones from her waist down, cinching it there with a black underbust corset detailed with silver threads.

Without her tights on the hem of the tunic brushed just below her hips. Going back to the basket by her bedside stand Aldith retrieved her cock. Slipped it into the ring of the harness that held it and worked her legs into the leather straps, putting each leg up in turn to tighten the buckles so she could fuck Erdi and not worry about the harnessing shifting.

Glancing up she noticed Erdi staring in awe. “Like what you see, sweet girl?” Aldith took a bottle of plain oil off the nightstand and tossed it on the bed. Running her hand over her cock she gave it a stiff stroke. The leather was smooth, high quality and worn by use. Stretched tight over a few pieces of wood inside that were wrapped tightly in wool, it gave her cock a feel as close to the real thing as she had ever been able to find.

Aldith had many fake cocks, several of which could fit in this harness even. Some were glass and could be made warm or cold, to tantalize and taunt. Some were wooden barely as big as two of her fingers, others as large as her hand. But this was _her cock_. The one she kept by the bed and used as if it were a part of her body.

Clambering back up on the bed, Aldith returned between Erdi’s legs as if she had never gotten down. Her cock peeking out from between the open sides of her tunic. Taking the bottle of ylang ylang oil Aldith dribbled it around Erdi’s back and over her ass, down one leg tipping it up and then continuing the trail up the other back to that pert ass.

Corking it Aldith worked her hands into Erdi’s muscles, starting at her neck. Thumbs digging into the cords there. “That’s it sweet girl, just relax. Show your Goddess how beautiful you are when you give in.” Over her shoulders and along the sides of her spine Aldith worked tirelessly until Erdi’s breathing was slow and even. A trail of kisses followed her hands, along Erdi’s spine, Aldith drug her lips down Erdi’s back, placing kisses evenly as she went until the last one right between the dimples on Erdi’s lower back. Thumbs pressing into the crest of her hips, Erdi moaned, a tiny bit of pain mixed in and Aldith moved along.

Swirling the oil over Erdi’s legs lightly until she reached the tops of the black rope boots. Here Aldith changed directions and worked upward. All the while staring at Erdi’s ass, at the tiny peep of deep pink flesh shining in between her legs, all but begging Aldith to kiss it.

Reaching her goal finally Aldith gripped Erdi’s ass firmly in her hands, kneading it and spreading it wide. Burying her face between Erdi’s legs again Aldith licked at her wet cunt. More aggressive this time Aldith widened her tongue flat and drug it from the already swollen and sensitive nub of Erdi’s clit along her entrance and past it, up to lave over the pucker of her ass.

“Oh!” Erdi jerked in the ropes, not away but trying to push up into Aldith’s mouth.

Suppressing an interested laugh Aldith smiled against the skin of Erdi’s ass cheek. Not a shy one about that then. Aldith licked Erdi’s pucker again, digging her thumbs in Erdi’s ass to pull it wider and push her pointed tongue against it.

Trying in vain to gain some friction, Erdi attempted to roll her hips against the bed, but it was useless. Aldith slipped her hand underneath her and cupped her palm up. Moaning Erdi took what was offered and ground her cunt into Aldith’s hand.

“Oh, please Boss. Why are you doing this?” There was some confused desperation in Erdi’s voice, that sweet foreign accent so very apparent.

“I told you. I _enjoy_ this. I like finding out people’s desires, their _real_ ones and fulfilling them.” Smiling into Erdi’s ass, Aldith relished the way it clenched around the tip of her tongue. “And I like being in control of other people’s pleasure. That’s all I need from this. Someone else will please me, another time, and they will be happy to do it. And I in turn will be happy to take it from them as I am happy to give your pleasure to you today.”

Aldith drew away to a moan from Erdi, her asshole contracting in the sudden coolness. Clambering back down Aldith hurried to the trunk at the end of the bed the held most of her toys and implements. Hefting the heavy lid up she leaned it against the footboard and searched inside. As soon as she’d located what she wanted she lowered the lid again and grabbed the tall bedpost. Hoisting herself up on the trunk she stepped over the footboard directly onto the bed in between Erdi’s legs.

“You like that so much I have a treat for you. A reward for being so willing to let me know you enjoyed it.” In Aldith’s hand was a small glass plug, shaped a bit like a radish. With a flared base, and being no more than two inches long, it was designed to tease, but Aldith was sure Erdi would enjoy it and she popped it in her mouth to warm the glass.

Without a word—she was hardly able to speak with her mouth full anyway—Aldith opened the smaller bottle of plain oil and let some run down the crack of Erdi’s ass. Pouring a little bit on her fingers she rubbed it around and restoppered the bottle.

The glass was taking the heat of her mouth when Aldith ran the tips of her fingers over Erdi’s ass, spreading the oil all around before slipping the tip of one inside and back out. Erdi moaned. Lewdly.

Next time Aldith pushed in further slicking up Erdi’s pucker and teasing the rim open. Fucking into her ass the way she wanted to fuck her cunt. Slow and deliberate. At the second finger Erdi grunted and tried to cant her hips up. Popping the glass plug out of her mouth Aldith opened the oil over it, rolled the warm glass over Erdi’s pucker then aimed the tapered tip right at it and pressed into it until it gave.

“OH! Dibella’s Lips yes. Sweet Goddess.” Erdi turned her head, planting her face in the covers and biting at them, tugging hard at the ropes. When she turned her head back to the side she was breathless. “Please, Boss. I feel like… Like I need to come again.”

Taking her time had been worth it. Aldith gave a gentle pull on the plug and watched Erdi bite her mulberry stained lip to hold in a moan. When she let go Erdi’s body sucked it right back in. Settling the wide flat bottom right between her cheeks.

Aldith took the plain oil and with a little bit in her hand stroked her own cock working it along the length and twisting her wrist at the end. Looking down at herself she loved the way it peeked out from the linen shirt. Like this she couldn’t even see the harness and there was something so arousing about the way it jutted out just greeting the world.

Planting her hands on either side of Erdi’s arms Aldith kissed Erdi’s upper back. With one hand she reached down to guide her cock into the soft welcoming cunt. As soon as she sank in she brought it back up, gave herself the leverage to roll her hips forward knocking a keening cry out of Erdi.

With the cock in her cunt and the plug nestled tightly in her ass rubbing against it inside, Aldith had no doubt Erdi felt full. At first she kept her thrusts slow, letting them sink as deep as her cock would go, but without the speed and force she could use if she wanted. Aldith let Erdi’s sounds guide her, the heavier and harder she breathed the more snap she put into her hips. Punching them forward, letting Erdi feel her deep inside before drawing back to do it again.

Eventually though, there was no pause in Erdi’s moans, she keened constantly between every one Aldith fucked out of her, and her hands gripped the roped so tight her knuckles turned white. It was only when Aldith reached down between them, tugged quickly at the plug in Erdi’s ass that she choked on sob. Fucking into her hard, a few thrusts later Aldith did it again. Stretching Erdi’s rim tight before her body swallowed the plug back in and she shook apart gasping for air, eyes shiny and wet.

Aldith didn’t stop though, she slowed a bit and fucked Erdi through the bowstring taut spasm her orgasm wrought. Only when Erdi fell limp and breathless to the bed did Aldith lay still, draped over her for only a second before rising up. Gently she pulled the plug from Erdi’s ass to muffled moan.

Making quick work of the ropes, Aldith freed Erdi and coiled them all. Turned Erdi on her back and rubbed her wrists and feet to check on them. Roaming around the room in nothing but her tunic, corset, and cock Aldith poured water from the pitcher into the bowl. She wiped her cock off with a cloth, then rung it out and went to Erdi.

Pulling a leg out to the side she carefully washed the black curls there, now slick and messy with the combined residue of oil and Erdi’s wetness. “There’s a real bath across the hall. Hot water, apple juice, and sweet treats. You can have it now or sleep first, it’s up to you.”

“-am exhausted, but bath.” Erdi’s words were half muffled in her arm on the bed.

“Very well. I think you want the bath?” Aldith let herself relax and laugh. Erdi was talking at least, that was a good sign. “I just need to finish taking care of my cock and I will be over. I want to keep an eye on you is all, make sure you enjoyed yourself.” Digging in the basket under her bedside table Aldith withdrew a tin of lanolin and a greasy looking cloth. “You can use my shawl on the back of the couch to go over it’s just across the hall no one else is allowed up here without my permission.”

Aldith was hiking a leg up on the lower end of the bed, unbuckling her harness, when Erdi spoke up. “That is like nothing I have ever seen.” Looking up in surprise Aldith continued to take off her harness and started wiping the whole thing down—harness and cock—with lanolin she’d put on the rag. “Oh, I mean I have seen fake cocks before made of wood, bone, or even ivory. But never one quite like that, it’s very… lifelike.”

Lazily Erdi stretched and stood. Walked over and wrapped herself in Aldith’s shawl. Aldith didn’t bother, the tunic mostly covered her and the third floor was her private floor after all. Putting her cock back in the basket along with all the oils and ropes, Aldith followed Erdi across the hall to sit on the bed while Erdi sunk herself in the bath.

“I hope you enjoyed yourself. I certainly did.” Aldith grinned at Erdi from where she was leaning back against the headboard.

“Oh, yes. For certain. I… admit I didn’t know it could be solely about me, which surprises me. I believed I was taught everything about pleasing.” The way Erdi quirked her face and scrunched her nose up at that statement made Aldith want to laugh. But she held it down, sure that this was a serious thought on Erdi’s part and not interested in drawing ire.

“You were taught it seems about how to keep others pleased. That is not the same thing as knowing everything about pleasure, even I don’t know that. It’s always good to learn new things.” This was something that was likely integral to Erdi’s self perception and Aldith didn’t want to delve into it with a person she likely wouldn’t play with again. So instead she changed the subject. “What was your favorite thing we did?”

“Oh, hmm. I’d have to think a minute, there was rather a lot.” Aldith did allow herself to laugh at that.

“There was indeed.” High and happy, tinkling like chimes Aldith’s laugh carried across the whole room, her smile infectious.

“I think, when you kissed my back? I said I don’t like to cuddle. I am not one for attachments. Many partners find kissing makes them feel attached to me, but that-” Erdi sunk her head underwater and popped back up wiping the water off of her face and slicking her hair back. “-that was so nice, like the best of kissing without any hint of attachment.”

Aldith quirked her mouth thoughtfully. “I liked making you come.”


End file.
